Wicked Shrub
Wicked Shrub is one of two bosses guarding the switch to deactivate the seal in the Noise Dunes of Fantasy that is found in the Xylophone Tower of the Shining Keys in the [[World of Eternal Sonata|World of Eternal Sonata]]. It is accompanied by Ogre King. Story The party travels to the Noise Dunes of Fantasy, pursuing Count Waltz and the monstrous mutated form of his lieutenant Legato known as Ruined Body. There, they discover their progress blocked by an arcane barrier and learn that the switch to deactivate is at the top of the Xylophone Tower of the Shining Keys. They brave the trials of the tower and eventually reach the top and must battle Wicked Shrub and Ogre King before they can access the switch. Attacks The Wicked Shrub is like the Trick or Treat fought in the Woodblock Groves. Its normal physical attacks are a headbutt and leaping attacks on targets at melee range. It uses Inevitable Punishment to teleport to a distant target and strike twice. Dander Cloud is a puffing attack on all targets in range with a chance of causing Poison status, while Mushroom Brawl is a drop of mushrooms on all targets at melee range. It can also use Assist Life to revive the Ogre King for 16000 HP. Strategy Despite being two bosses fought together, the Wicked Shrub and the Ogre King really aren't all that tough with the right strategy. Both have around the same amount of HP. The Ogre King is a much larger target with less defense and it may be easier to get it out of the way first. The Wicked Shrub can revive it, but it will just as often focus on attacking the party instead and if it does revive it, it can easily be defeated again, as it only revives it for 16000 HP. If the two end up grouped together, which often happens, this is even better, as attacking them together will build up Echoes very quickly, which can then be used to launch powerful Harmony Chains. The most troubling attack is the Dander Cloud with Poison, and it may be worth bringing in a few items to heal this status prior to the battle. The other items should mostly be Angel Trumpets if a healer or healers are being used, and possibly one or two HP healing items. Very Odd Chocolates are a good choice as well. Some of the attacks are reasonably powerful if un-Guarded, but none of them are an instant KO unless the party is massively underleveled. March can use her Special Attacks to try to Stop and Slow these opponents, though this really isn't necessary. Jazz may be a good choice to easily hit both of them at once if they end up grouped together, and Viola can do massive damage at a distance and should have little trouble targeting either. Counterattacking can be difficult against the Wicked Shrub, so it is probably better to avoid it and just go for Guard instead. In Encore Mode, the combined threat of these enemies can definitely present a real possibility of Game Over if the player is not alert. Go in with 32 Echoes already built up, and consider having two healers in the party to quickly recover if HP gets low. Trivia and March.]] *The rewards given were altered for the PlayStation 3 version. In PlayStation 3, the Tyrant's Crown is substituted for the Tyr's Left Arm, and the Tyr's Left Arm is moved to where the Tyrant's Crown was in Xbox 360. Additionally, the Tyrant's Crown does not grant Burst status, this effect instead being given to a new accessory found in Mysterious Unison, the Solomon's Ring. *In a normal playthrough, following the battle, Allegretto is returned to the area outside the Xylophone Tower. In Encore Mode, he remains at the top of the tower, as there is a door that can be accessed with an Orb if the second trading sidequest was completed. If not, the player must make their way back down the tower manually. *In the PlayStation 3 version of Eternal Sonata, this boss's HP was slightly reduced, but the amount of EXP granted for defeating it along with Ogre King was massively reduced, by over 80%. Related enemies *Ogre King *Trick or Treat Category:Bosses Category:Monsters